Lucifer's Angel
by Kraehenhexe
Summary: Jecht finally pays for all the times he ignored Tidus. AU, warnings inside. RATED M FOR A REASON.


_Never live,_  
_Never die _

_Your life has been denied_

_ They call you _

_Lucifer's angel._  
**-"Lucifer's Angel", The Rasmus**

**Title:** Lucifer's Angel

**Pairings:** None.  
**Warnings: **Neglection, mutilation, non-con.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy or "Lucifer's Angel". All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

"Jecht! Jecht! Is it true that your son has been admitted to the hospital for rape?" A reporter thrust a microphone into Jecht's face, the cameraman behind her capturing every moment of the man's shock.

"What?"

* * *

_Tidus roamed the streets, kicking at the loose concrete. It was late at night, but he didn't feel like going home; the pain was refreshed every time he remembered how his old man and his mom never paid him any attention._

_Now, just because Zanarkand was a grand city, didn't mean bad things didn't happen, especially to 7 year old boys who stayed outside their homes after dark by themselves. They were uncommon, but they were not rare. And unfortunately for the young blitzer-to-be, they were going to happen to him that very night._

_Hands wrapped around his short body, something strong knocking him out before he could utter a scream of help._

_When he awoke, he was lying on a bed in a dimly lit room, a gag inside his mouth an a faceless man approaching him with a very intimidating-looking needle. He struggled to get away, but powerful straps kept him attached to the bed beneath him. The blonde gave a muffled cry when the needle entered him, the man injecting him with some unknown substance. It made him drowsy, but he was immediately woken up when another man came up and flipped him over._

_It was then that he realized he was naked._

_"!" He screamed and thrashed, trying to free himself so he could escape the man clambering onto the bed. He only laughed at the struggling boy, and spread his ass cheeks apart, revealing the puckered hole that was Tidus' entrance. Without any warning, the man thrust into him, all the way to the hilt._

_Blood stained the crisp sheets._

* * *

"Are you saying you didn't know your own son was raped? Why did no one notify you of this?" Another reporter demanded. Jecht waved his hands wildly.

"I didn't know! No one told me! I don't know why no one thought to tell me." he replied in a gruff voice, for once in his life feeling a slight pang of regret.

* * *

_He had been in the masked men's custody for at least 3 days by then, the men coming by routinely to rape him into oblivion. Supposedly, the drug they had administered him had some sort of alternate DNA inside of it, for he had small, soft black wings protruding from his shoulder blades. His spine ached terribly, from both the nearly non-stop sex and the injuries he had been given from the wings._

_On the fourth day, he had been lying in the bed, waiting for the men to come again. But when the door opened, it wasn't who he expected._

_Someone had found out he was missing, and had called the police. A doctor and two police officers entered the room, the female officer covering her mouth to silence a gasp of horror. Tidus knew he must has been a sight to see._

_Ass and back covered in blood, black wings coming from his back, scars lacing his weak body in private places and along his neck and chest, strapped down to a bed while being completely in the nude._

_Yeah, he was a wreck._

* * *

"Are you going to visit him?"

Jecht glared at the annoying news reporter. "Yes, I am. Now get the hell outta my way before I break your damned neck." he growled, and the reporter stepped aside. He strode off towards the hospital a few blocks away, wondering what the hell happened to the brat.

* * *

_He had found himself being strapped to a gurney and sent to the nearest hospital. The doctor had told him that he had something like "impeckted tishoo"(infected tissue), or something. He didn't really care, but the fact that the doctor and nurses kept pulling on his wings began irritating the living crap out of him._

_On his second or third day in the hospital(he honestly lost count, he didn't really care enough about it), Tidus was approached by a doctor holding a fairly large needle. It had somehow triggered something inside him, and he freaked out, fighting against the doctors and nurses trying to hold him down._

_He saw red and attacked him, his fingernails turning into sharp, deadly claws and his eyes bleeding into a dark orange. He took out two nurses and a doctor, leaving them bloody on the floor. The others had fled the room in fear of being torn open and having their entrails strewn about._

_The door opened with a soft click, and Tidus heard a deep, rumbling gasp of shock. He turned to face whoever had entered the room, and froze when his orange eyes met dark brown._

* * *

Jecht was not expecting to see the pristine white room where he son was to be staying splattered with red, and the brat in question standing over three clearly dead bodies with blood-soaked claws. He let out a gasp, and froze when the boy turned his way.

"Hey, old man." The blonde murmured.

"Er... hi." Jecht grumbled. He looked about the room, taking it all in. He let out a deep, fatherly sigh, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down his little brat. The kid sure had fucking guts, taking out three people with no thought of the murder charges that would be pressed on him.

The brunette man stepped forwards, Tidus instinctively taking a step back. "Why are you here, old man?" The boy growled.

The blitzball star sighed again. "I heard you were here 'cause of rape. I wanted to see you."

Tiduscoffed. "Like hell I'd believe that. You've never cared, Jecht." He gave the man a hate-filled glare. "I hate you."

Jecht blinked. "Final words?" he asked.

The kid laughed, a couple feathers floating down from his wings. "You better fucking believe it."

With that, Tidus leaped for the window, crashing through the glass without so much as an "Ouch!" as the glass cut through his tanned skin. He flapped away, Jecht watching him disappear.

"Damned brat. He ain't never gonna make it alone." he grumbled to himself.

Little did he know, Tidus would become the Messenger of Death, dubbed by the people of Zanarkand as "Lucifer's Angel".


End file.
